PRDT NCIS X-Over: I'm not a believer yet?
by WJones215
Summary: The NCIS team discovers that Tony wasn't a beleiver in what he calls them "tight-wearing" superheros known as the Power Rangers until his dormmate from college reveals his secret that will change beliefs forever. This takes place in the 2004 season of Power Ranger Series (Dino Thunder) and the 3rd season of NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

PRDT + NCIS X-Over: I'm not a believer...yet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: Dino Thunder or NCIS. All characters and events performed here are fictional and don't on any real persons.

Author's Note: I have change the spelling of Hayley's name and changed her last name from Ziktor to Viktor. Sorry for the delay, I'm having major writer's block but will continue with this crossover fanfiction. Stay tune.

Plot: The NCIS team discovers that Tony wasn't a beleiver in what he calls them "tight-wearing" superheros known as the Power Rangers until his dormmate from college reveals his secret that will change beliefs forever. This takes place in the 2004 season of Power Ranger Series (Dino Thunder) and the 3rd season of NCIS.

Ch 1

It was a duller day for a certain NCIS team which was lead by Sr. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, whom has been in his superior's office all morning dealing with evaluations for a replacement in his team after the assassination of Kate Todd, a very devoted agent and friend towards Gibbs. His superior, Director Jenny Shepard gave him a vast section of Special Agents to choose from, but he decided to go with a headstrong Mossad officer from Tel Aviv, Israel. In the bullpen, the still inexperinced Probie agent Tim McGee was reading a news article from a west coast magazine about the 12 year anniversary of the multi-colored superheros known as the Power Rangers defending the world from evil. The team's Forenics Analyst Abby Scutio was looking over his shoulder trying to read it as well.

"Quit hovering over me, Abby. I'll let you read it after I'm done." McGee told Abby.

Abby was a bit impatent. "Oh..come on Timmy, my copy hasn't come in the mail at my place yet and I'm not going to let my nieghbor Mrs. Cladman steal it from under me and used it for her parrot's cage again. Plus, it's a special edition."

McGee knew that she never give up so easily. "Fine, we'll share, but don't blame me if she does use your copy as cage lining." Abby couldn't believe that those words came out of his own mouth and lightly punch him in the arm. "Ow...I was only kidding, Abby..."

"You better be."

Jr. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was wrapping up a phone call when he notice McGee and Abby huddled around a news magazine about some superheros that he wished they were in comicbooks only. "You still believe in this tabloid crap that they dish out every week?" Tony asked after hanging up the phone.

"Well...yes, Tony...I am a fan of them, since they came on the scene back in 1993.

Tony scoffs a little. "I still don't think that they are real whatsoever. I thought it was an obsolete fad when Y2K came around."

Abby became very annoyed when hearing those words. "Take that back, they are so real and overall totally hinky."

"Well, keep on following along a..." Tony raise two peace signs and wiggle the fingers. "global scam" that the media loves to put out all the time."

McGee just looked at Tony with subtle amazement. "Good grief, what do have against them anyway?"

Tony cringed a little trying to answer. "Nothing life-changing major beef, I just don't think that they're real...that's all. Besides, they are just urban legends from California.

Ziva David, the same Mossad officer that Gibbs want to remain on his team was slightly laughing at Tony which he notice quickly.

"What's so funny, Ziv-ah Da-veed?" Tony asked her.

"Maybe you are just jealous that you can't run around publicly in broad daylight in bright-colored spandex, yes?" Ziva seggusted as McGee and Abby let out a small laugh.

"No...they are reckless wackos who want their 15 mins of fame."

Ziva shook her head a bit. "I may never understand you, Tony."

"Why, are you a fan too?" He asked Ziva.

"If you need to know, I'm afaird so."

McGee and Abby looked up towards Ziva with the same expression on their faces. "Huh?"

Ziva continued on as she pointed at the magazine. "We have the same magazine back in Israel. the only difference is that lettering is in hebrew. By the way, who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, it was my old college dormmate, he's in town and looked me up."

"Are you going for drinks tonight?" Abby asked.

"Nah, he doesn't drink liquor at all which made him a real downer at frat parties. He was also kind of a loner before he met me." Tony said with a subtle tone of pride in his voice. "But I am going to meet him at the hotel that he is staying for dinner."

Before Tony could speak another word, Gibbs returned back to the bullpen. "He'll probably be a better agent than you."

"Sort of...but unlikely." Tony said to himself.

As Gibbs return to his desk to do more paperwork. McGee and Ziva when over to Tony's desk as Abby return to her lab downstairs.

McGee began the questioning. "So, what's his name and what does he do?"

Without looking up, Tony started to tell about him. "His name is Thomas Oliver."

"Is he handsome?" Ziva asked.

Tony looked up at the Mossad officer. "I don't know...maybe...why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well forget it, because I think I heard a woman's voice in the background during the call."

Out of the blue, Gibbs chimed in a question of his own which caught all 3 under his command off-guard. "You never told them what was his job, DiNozzo."

"I was getting to that boss. He went on to become a Paleontologist and as a day job he's a high school science teacher." Tony continued on.

"You all can continue this little discussion after you finish you're paperwork quota, now get back to it." Gibbs growled a little.

McGee when back to his desk. "Yes, right away boss."

Before Ziva could return to her desk, Gibbs got her attention to come over to his desk. "I made my choice for a replacement candiate and I chose to keep you aboard, you still have to earn your keep here."

"Thank you, and I will keep that in mind." Ziva replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Outside the Naval base, a group of high school students from California were on a field trip to the Dinosaur exibit at the Smithsonian. A man with spikey hair in his early 30's named Dr. Tommy Oliver notice that some of his students in his science class was getting too distracted by all of the other awesome stuff. All of this small talk was happening when he was talking, so he had to keep order.

"Am I boring you with the tour at hand?" Tommy asked one student in yellow.

Kira, one of his female students whom always wears yellow answered. "No, Dr. O, we were just too excited about looking around and checking out other exibits."

All 3 of her male friends chimed in as well. "Yeah, Doc. We're listening to you." Conner said with some hesitation.

"We was just doing some planning ahead, that's all for afterwards." Ethan added.

Trent Fernadez, her boyfriend always knew when to fold when it comes to their science teacher being in charge and his expectations. "Continued on with your lesson."

"Alright then." He looked around his entire class. "Hey, kids..listen up, I know that this place is really cool to look around, right?"

Some of his students nodded as others replied. "Yes, Dr. O."

"So, here's the plan, you can explore other places in small groups up to 4 students each on your own after you have finish taking notes of the tour for your senior projects, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

A Smithsonian tour guide took over guiding the class through the exibit for a little bit as Tommy was making plans to meet up with his former dormmate from college later tonight when a redheaded woman snuck up from behind and hooked her arm to his.

"So...who was that on the phone earlier, Tommy?" The redhead name Hailey Viktor asked her boyfriend.

"Tony DiNozzo, he was my dormmate in college. I told you about him a few times in the past." Tommy answered back.

"Oh...wait..that Tony DiNozzo, the "Duke of Frat parties" that you told me stories about?"

Tommy sighed. "Yep, the one and the only."

"Well, it's a good thing that I came along, or you would've been really messed up."

"Oh very funny, Hailey, I was a bit messed up way before I met him."

Hailey continued her 20 questions. "So, what does he do nowadays?"

"He has a government job here in DC."

"I see. Well, we are going to meet him tonight for dinner?"

"Of course, and I was planning on introducing the kids to him as well."

"Does he have a girlfriend or wife by now?" Hailey continued.

"I don't know...maybe not, due to his track record when it comes to dating relationships."

Then without a moment's notice, a green swirling vortex appeared and a black armor-cladded warrior named Zeltrax and about 2 dozen saurian-type footsoldiers stepped out into the Smithsonian. The public was in panic as some of the security guards try to stop them on their own. They were no match for the Tyrannodrones and were knock-out cold except for one guard whom dragged his injured body to a nearby alarm button and was secussful to call for back-up. As the alarm when off, Zeltrax ordered the Tyrannodrones to capture certain teenage civilians to bring back within. As he was doing it, Tommy knew the only way to keep his students safe is to sent the others rangers to handle the matter while not to reveal thier ranger identies.

Tommy looked at Hailey, then the kids. "You and the kids go, I'll get the class back safely to the hotel."

"Alright..." Hailey said, then joined the kids. "No morphing, there are civilians still in here."

"Right." Trent replied.

Zeltrax was sucessful in his mission except for one of the Tyrannodrones was having trouble becuase the female student who wasn't going so easily. "Let go of me!" She shouted and broke free and pulled a spear off from the nearby wall and lunged it at the Tyrannodrone, killing it with one blow.

As the Tyrannodrone was lying in front of her, Zeltrax ordered more Tyrannodrones to capture this uncooperative student. 3 drones were upon her when a blast of a sonic scream knocked them over.

"What...was that?" The female student wonder when Kira ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked softly.

The female student got back on her feet. "I'll be fine, what was that thing?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Kira told her. She knew it was a Tyrannodrone, but she didn't need a civilian to know that, so she acted clueless about the situtation as well. "Get out of here...now! I'm checking for anyone else who was left behind."

The female student nodded and ran out away of the area. Scarred, she pulled out her cell phone and dailed 911. The other male rangers met up with Kira after they took out the Tyrannodrones, they had a few bumps and bruises, but still in one piece. But it was too late, Zeltrax left with about 9 students from thier class as trophies for his master, Mesogog.

Trent was worried for Kira. "Are you ok, Kira?"

"I'll be fine..." Kira said with her hand wrapped around her neck whispering. "My throat will be sore for a while."

"Well, if that's all, then we're good."

Conner on the other hand was raising his hands up in the air over his head. "Um, dudes, this isn't the right time for your lovey-dovey time."

"Why?" Trent asked. Conner pointed at the armed security guards pionting thier guns at them, which made all of them raised their arms. "Oh, I see."

Back at the bullpen in NCIS HQ, Gibbs' phone rang. He answered it in his usual manner. "Yeah, Gibbs, speak." Then the person on the other end of the phona call explained recent events to Gibbs and he just gave a nod while pulling out his hoster and badge out of his desk drawer and put it on his desk. Gibbs got up half-way, then wrapped up the phone call. "Fine, thanks." He hung up the phone and looked at his team as he clipped his hoster on his belt. "Suit up, we got a homocide and a missing persons call from the Smithsonian."

McGee, Ziva and Tony just looked and each other. "What?"

"You heard me, let's go." He said as Gibbs was already at the elevator holding back the door.

"On your six, boss." Tony said as he quickly grabbed his bag.

Gibbs then looked at McGee. "Call Ducky to follow us."

McGee nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Isn't it a missing persons and a homocide count as 2 different cases?" Ziva asked.

"Usually, yet this turn out to have some curveballs thrown in this case." Tony said as he made a baseball reference.

Ziva just gave Tony a wierd stare, but directed her question to McGee. "You Americans have weird analogies, yes?"

"Yeah, then there's the "Book of anologies according to Tony DiNozzo"." McGee responded as he was the last one to enter the elevator.

When Gibb's team arrived to the Smithsonian, Gibbs went directly to the security guard in charge when the incendent happen. The same security guard told him about the four high school students that were at the scene during the attack and the abduction of their fellow classmates. Gibbs knew that these kids weren't going to be cooperative with just him questioning them, so he struck a deal with them that no charges will be made against them if they come with him quietly back to NCIS HQ. The kids talked it over and agreed but they must let their science teacher know where they were going, so he can deal with the bail.

"Fine, come on." Gibbs told the kids. When he met up with the rest of his team, their faces were of confusion and shock rolled into one. "Who do we have here, Ducky?" He asked.

Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Medical Examiner was baffled when Gibbs came forward. "It's not a who, Jethro...it's a what." He lifted the sheet to reveal a dead Tyrannodrone. "I am afraid to guess, but it maybe it is a mutation of a reptile of sorts. I'll find out more when I open it up."

Tony couldn't resist but to hum the theme to the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when he heard the words "reptile" and "mutation" in the same sentence. McGee just looked at Tony while shaking his head a little. "You are unbelievable. Humming a cartoon theme in a middle of a crime scene...really?"

"I make references that are relevent to the situation at hand." Tony said in defense.

"DiNozzo, bring these kids back with us for questioning." Gibbs ordered Tony.

"What about their science teacher?" Tony asked.

"He has been informed. He knows where to meet them."

"Yes, boss." Tony said. He murmured something to himself. "I can't believe that I'm stuck on babysitter duty."

"I heard that, DiNozzo." Gibbs said heading out of the Smithsonian.

"Right, boss." Then Tony turned his attention towards the kids. "So...What are your names, so I can confirm it with your science teacher."

Ethan started the introduction. "Well...I'm Ethan James."

"Trent Fernadez." Trent said as he introduced his girlfriend for her dued to her soar throat. "And this is Kira Ford."

Kira was rubbing her throat. "Does anyone have a coughdrop or something?" she asked softly. Ziva had one in her pocket, a honey-lemon flavored. She pulled it out and gave it to Kira. "Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome." Ziva responed.

"And I am the wonderfully awesome Conner McKnight." Conner said concedely.

McGee whispered to Ziva in reaction to Conner's introduction. "Oh great, now it seems that we have two Tonys at our mists."

Ziva smirked a little."I think one Tony DiNozzo is enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

About 15 minutes later, the NCIS team returned to the Naval base with the kids and each member was assigined to question a teen. Tony had Conner to chat with, McGee with Ethan, Ziva questioning the fully recovered Kira and Gibbs dealt with Trent. The kids knew to wait for Hailey and Dr. O so they can explain everything to them more clearly, but for now the kids are using the 20 questions tactic to keep the NCIS agents off course. Gibbs was fed up with the endless amount of nonsense and he was getting very annoyed when Trent tried to be smart at him.

"Look here, Fernadez...I can make your young life a living hell if you keep on toying around with me!" Gibbs shouted as he slammed Trent's school records on the metal table. "And what's this about your extracurricular activity that you can't tell me about, huh? Community service?"

Trent remained calm so he's not the one to blame for spilling the beans. "I've told you before and I will tell you again, my extracurricular activity other than my after school job is a form of community service that most people won't understand at first." He said looking directly at Gibbs.

"If you're not going to tell me, then I have to get it out of your friends or maybe your Science teacher when he gets here."

Trent moaned a bit and gave in only a little. "Fine, I can't tell you more about my community service at the moment, but I can tell what you have in your morgue."

"That's a start." Gibbs gumbled. He gestured to Trent to head towards the elevator so they can head down to the morgue. When they got to the morgue level, Ducky was completed baffled as he had an open Tyrannodrone body on one one the tables. "So..what it this thing, Duck?"

"I can't believe that I am speaking these words, yet this is actual dinosaur skin." Duck said with some doubt. "But it can only be confirmed when Abigail's test are completed."

Gibbs' expression was only a raised eyebrow when he looked at Trent. "Care to share with us more, Fernadez? Is this thing an alien?"

"You'd wish...it's call a Tyrannodrone. They are gentically-engineered saurian-humanoids." Trent explained.

"How do you know about these Tyrannodrones, Trent?" Ducky asked.

Trying not to reveal his rangerhood, Trent used a bit of the media to make it more believable. "These "Drones" as some of my friends at school called them has always terrorized the people of Reefside for months now. That's when the Power Rangers come in, take them out and restore the peace. But that doesn't last when a monster is thrown into the mix and sometimes gets the upperhand on the Rangers. That's when they pull out the hardware to finish it off."

"How do know all this, Fernadez?" Gibbs contied on with his questions.

"I...I mean there are some hardcore fans back home who keep very good track on events based on these things." Trent said as he recovered his wording.

"Ducky, tell Abby to bring the results of the DNA sample directly to me."

"I'll call her right now so she meet you in the elevator."

As Gibbs was escorting Trent to the bullpen, the rest of the team and the kids were making small talk while they were waiting for the kids' science teacher. Ethan and McGee were talking in "geekanese" about the Ranger weaponry and Tony was fed up. "Oh why don't you create a blog already?"

"Dude, what got your undies in a bunch?" Conner asked.

"They're still talking about the Power Rangers."

"And what is so wrong with that, Agent DiNozzo?" Kira asked as well with a fully-recovered throat.

"For years now, this "global scam" has turn the world into tabloid zombies."

Kira just giggled at him. "Right... and Officer David told me about your "wearing spandex in public" secret."

Tony's trying to defend his reputation against a high school student "That is false information...totally complete lies, Ms. Ford. It's not true."

"What's not true?" A redhead woman in a magenta blouse, black jacket and pants also in heels while carrying a metal briefcase asked as everyone turned to face her as the kids gave a small wave and hello. "Conner, Ethan...are you boys behaving yourselves?"

"Yes, Hailey." Conner and Ethan said in unison.

Kira knew that is was a half-truth. "No, they weren't."

Conner just let out a small laugh. "Ha-ha, funny Kira."

Tony was struck by Hailey's hotness and tried to be smooth. "And whom may you be?" let out a small smirk.

Hailey just looked at him with inking of annoyance. "I'm Hailey Viktor, a very close associate to these kids' science teacher and to some of them their boss at an internet cafe back in Reefside. By the way, where's Trent?" she asked the kids.

Ethan responed. "I believe he's still being question by their Sr. Special Agent."

"Oh...well I need to see Director Shepard immediately." Hailey said with some urgency in her voice.

"I'll show you to her office, Ms. Viktor." Ziva said as she got up from her desk and guided her upstairs to the upper level. Tony watched as Hailey swagger her way.

"Oh...man. Hey, McBlogger, I bet my top dollar that you wouldn't get a chance to get a date with her."

McGee knew the same about Tony. "I hate to break it to you, Tony, but she's way out of your league too, even if she was interested in you beforehand which is highly unlikely." McGee said as he was looking over the security footage from the Smithsonian. Tony just balled up a small peice of paper and just toosed it off of McGee's head. "Hey.." he said in protest.

Ziva returned to her desk with a tad bit of wonder in her face, and Tony caught wind of it. "What are you pondering about this time, Ziv-ah?

"When Hailey and myself got up to the Director Shepard's office, she was already expecting Hailey, and told Cynthia and myself to wait downstairs until these kids' science teacher have arrived."

Then one of the elevator's chimed and opened its doors as Gibbs, Trent and Abby came out and met up with the rest of the gathered group. "May I see my boyfriend for a minute or two?" Kira asked as she pulled Trent's arm and dragged him to the window facing the shipyard. "What did you tell Special Agent Grayhair?"

Gibbs responed to the comment. "I heard that, Ms. Ford."

"I only told him about the Tyrannodrone and used the media routine." Trent said in defense. "You know using the 2nd person to describe us." he continued softly.

"Not bad, the grammer part of English class has paided off for you."

As Kira and Trent returned to the group, Gibbs tries to get info out of Tony as well. "DiNozzo, did get anything out ofthese kids that will help?"

"All they talk about it is the Power Rangers and their "heroic work"." Tony said before he recieves a hard hit in the back of the head. "Ah-ow." But, it wasn't Gibbs who slapped him.

It was Abby who headslaps him. "Don't bad-mouth the Power Rangers, Tony." Abby reminds Tony, then gave the test results to Gibbs. "Ducky was right, I can't beleive either, I have triple-checked it but he's right. It is dinosaur DNA."

All the kids displayed worried looks on ther faces which broke the patience barrier on Gibbs. "Would somebody, anybody tell me what the hell just happen at the Smithsonian?!"

"Did you have to shout, sir?" A mysterious voice coming from nowhere said. All of the NCIS agents were looking around to see where did the voice was coming from, but the kids knew where it came from. A man with spikey-gelled hair and a goatee appeared in the center of the bullpen in all black: pants, dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up half-way and a vest. It was the kids' science teacher and Tony's old dormmate Tommy Oliver. "Hey, kids."

"Hi, Dr. O." Kira and Ethan said in stereo.

"What's up?" Trent greeted.

Conner gave a flick of the hand as a wave. "Took you long enough, Doc."

"Ok, Conner...why don't you try calming down an entire class of worried teenagers after an attack."

Conner thought about for a second. "Good point."

Tommy looked at Tony and gave a subtle grin. "Long time, no see, Tony."

Laughing nevously as Ziva and McGee were about to pull out their guns. "Yeah, it has been a while." Tony replied.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"I was about to say the same thing about you." Tony said, but in his mind he's saying "Tony, are you sure that's Tommy? He might be an imposter."

"And yes Tony, it's really me." Tommy reassured Tony, then a wave of cocking sounds were made and every single agent that was on this floor was aiming their guns at Tommy.

"What did you tell them?" He asked his students.

Trent confessed about the Tyrannodrone. "I told him about the drone, but that's it."

"Stand down!" Director Shepard ordered all of the agents to reholster their weapons, now looking down towards Tommy. "Dr. Oliver, excuse them, my agents were just doing their jobs."

Tommy looked up to match her stare. "No disrespect intended, Director but if anyone is to reveal my..." then looks at his students and Hailey "our most treasured secret, it going to be me, understand?" He directed the warning to his students in turn nodded in agreement. "Good."

Now Director Shepard's attention was now on Gibbs. "Get your team and the kids up here now." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Gibbs responed and he gesture everyone on his team to head up to the conference room.

When everyone was in the conference room, Ducky finished closing up the Tyrannodrone on time to joined the meeting in his work attire other than his scrubs. Director Shepard ordered her assistant Cynthia to not allow anyone else in until further order. She acknowledged and made sure everyone that was a part of this meeting is here. Then, Cynthia returned to her deskwork, pretending like nothing happen when she was actually hearing every single word coming out of that room. Tommy and the kids sat next to Hailey on one side of the table as Gibbs and his team sat on the other.

"Before we begin, this meeting is extremely classified and anything that's said in this room shall not be repeated on the outside to anyone else. Do I make myself clear?" Director Shepard asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone said in different times.

"Good." Shepard replied. "Before all of you came in, Ms. Viktor has shown me very sensitive footage that will answer most of your questions and Dr. Oliver will explain anything else that is on your minds that involves this case."

Tommy got up from his chair. "Thank you, Director for taking this matter in the upmost importance and thank you, Agent Gibbs for putting up with my students."

Gibbs just nodded.

Tommy continued on. He looked towards Tony. "Tony, it's time that you finally know why I'm the way I am." He then nodded to Hailey to play the DVD. Everyone face forward at the flatscreen as Tommy's face appear.

"If you are seeing this journal entry, you have found out about my most vital secret, my past..."

Tony had to whisper something to McGee. "I bet it's about dinosaur bones or something like that..."

Conner just smiled as he said the same thing before when he, Kira and Ethan viewed the entry. Then the recording revealed his great secret.

"My history as a Power Ranger and the Ranger teams that have protect the Earth from evil."

Abby, McGee and Ziva when in awe mode while Gibbs just reacted with him rubbing his chin thinking about it for a few seconds. "Whoa..."

Tony couldn't believe the words. "Whoa, hold on just a second..." Hailey paused the DVD. "You're telling us that you, my dormmate was one of these Power Rangers."

"Yes, Tony. I am still one of these Power Rangers." Tommy said.

Ethan added a key aspect to this meeting. "He's not just a Power Ranger, he's one of the original 6 that protected Angel Grove."

"And when we found out about him, we didn't believe it at first as well." Kira added.

Hailey clear her throat to signal to continue with the entry. She resume the entry as the Tommy on the screen retold everything: Zordon, the Morphin' Masters, the Morphin' Grid, every ranger team, Tommy's life as a ranger until Tommy signal Hailey to stop the entry after Ninja Storm Rangers.

Ducky was amazed as he still want to hear more. "Is that it, Dr. Oliver?"

"No, it isn't. I told Hailey to stop it because this next ranger team is closer than you think." Tony signal Hailey to resume and showed Conner, Ethan and Kira fighting some Tyrannodrones with the powers of super-speed, dino-plating armor and sonic-scream. Then morphing into the Dino Thunder Rangers.

Abby and McGee was shocked as they quickly looked at the kids. "You guys are Power Rangers too?" McGee asked.

Kira, Ethan and Conner looked back at them. "Yep."

"Awesome." Abby replied with an gleeful smirk on her face.

Conner pointed at the screen. "And this is one of my favorite parts."

They all return to the screen as scenes with Tommy turning invisible, then visible while fighting, then fliping out a key and inserting the key into a morpher while calling out "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" and his morphin' sqence into the Brachio Dino Ranger. Hailey paused the DVD once again and faced everyone.

"This is our most precious secret, Agent Gibbs. The kids never meant to lie to you, but its part of our code."

"Which that is?" Gibbs was lost when it came to the Ranger code.

Tommy began to recite it. "We do not used our powers for personal gain...we only used our powers for defense. We must work together as a team. Our Ranger identities must be kept secret at all cost from the public world."

Gibbs now has a better understanding. "Makes sense. You only explained about yourself and 3 of your students."

Tommy just smirked a little. "This is where it gets a tad bit discouraging and..." Tommy looked at Trent. "I have made this bad choice too and paid for it as well."

Trent agreed in reassurance. Tommy resumed the footage to see Trent being controlled by Mesogog in fight the Rangers as the Drago Dino Ranger, then breaking out of Mesogog's control and joining the team. Then the NCIS team viewed Conner using the Sheild of Triumph to turn into the Triassic Ranger. Hailey cutted in to give her insight on the matter. "You all might want to know what is my part of all of this."

"That would help, seeing that only 5 Dino Rangers whatever you call yourselves were shown. Usually, there is at least 6 in a Power Ranger team." Ziva pointed out.

Hailey agreed with the Mossad officer as she rolled up her left sleeve to reveal a silver guantlet with a magenta gem encrested into it. "I was originally this team's tech support until this DinoGem called to me to be it's wearer and I became the Stega Dino Ranger, the 6th member."

The entry was finishing up. "May the power protect you." the recording said as the Tommy on the screen got up to turn off the camera. Tony wasn't completely convince, but did want to learn more.

"So, let me get this straight...you, her and these high school students go around in public fighting bad guys in spandex?"

All of the kids were fed up with someone whom thinks that their suits are made of spandex. "It's not spandex!" They said in unison.

"Then what is it?"

"The suits are made from Eltarium, a valuable alloy from my mentor Zordon's planet of Eltar." Tommy said as Hailey opened the metal briefcase and pulling out a silvery peice of metal, then a 6in x 4in x 1in bar and a 7 in. x 7 in. peice clothe of Eltarium microfibers. "As you can see, this is some raw, refined and processed bits of Eltarium. This alloy is the only type of metal that can focalize the Morphin' Grid so we can donned the suits."

"What about these DinoGems as you called them?" McGee contiued with his questions.

"The gems were embedded with the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs. When it impacted, a section broke away and also broke into 4 geodes, a bronze geode with the red, yellow and blue gems, a transparent one that encased the black gem, a black geode the held the white gem and a silver one that encased the magenta gem."

"So where did it came from...the meteor?" Director Shepard asked this time around.

Tommy looked directly at her. "It came from one of Eltar's moons as Zordon's ancestors tried to build a moon colony."

"Eltar is that advanced and old of a sentient race." Tony chimed in.

Ethan answered his question this time. "Yeah, we're all still a little awed as well."

Gibbs has only one thing on his mind right now. "Why does this Mesogog creep want with human teenagers in the first place?"

"He wants to create a virus that will transform human teenagers into his super-saurian army so that he can return the world to the age of the dinosaurs."

"Not exactly a James Bond villian, but he's close to it." Tony added.

"If he is sucessful, he will use these captured teens to spread the virus globally."

McGee was typing on a laptop and got information about the captives. "Boss, I think I know why he also got them a well."

"Well, split it out McGee." Gibbs ordered.

"Every single one of these kids are from military families with top fighting skills and intellect." McGee said as all 9 captives' photos were shown on the flatscreen alongside their relatives that are enlisted. "He really did his homework to pull off such a stunt."

The kids nodded and Ducky still had one more question to ask. "I do not mean to go off-topic here, but what are your powers? he asked looking towards Hailey and Trent.

"Mine is astroprojection, can phase throught solid objects." Trent responded.

"While mine is flight." Hailey chimed in. she looked over at Tony as he was about to make another joke. "If you call me flightly, I'll headslap you myself next time, got that?"

"Oh, i got it, but you can't hi me, I'm a federal officer and that's a felony." Tony pointed out.

Gibbs looks at him with a stern demeanor. "Not unless she asked me ahead of time."

Director Shepard had to restore order to this meeting. "Anywho, how are we going to track this Mesogog thing."

"Mesogog gives off a unique energy signature when he uses his portals, but I can't be able to do anything about it, beacuse I will end up of the field in combat." Hailey told Director Shepard and reminded her at the same time.

Abby raised her hand, then spoke. "That's why we have Tim McGee at our service. He's a wiz at this area."

Hailey was revlieved to hear that. "Good, because our command center is not that far from here."

Tim became confused on her statement. "You mean your command center was on the Naval yard the whole time right under our noses? I wonder which building it is?"

"It can't be in a Government building in this Naval yard, McProbie. We would've seen them way before hand." Tony pointed out.

"True, but it is in the Naval yard." Hailey continued to explain a bit further.

Director Shepard glanced at Hailey. "What do you mean it's in the Naval yard?"

"We'll show you." Hailey relpied.


End file.
